


Two Red Arrows, Blue Sword Tip

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: BEE BEE BEE BEE BEE BEE BEE, Backstory, Could Be Canon, Fierce Deity - Freeform, GRANDPA KISHIN GRANDPA KISHIN GRANDPA-, Hylia's a BITCH, Kishin! RIGHTS!!, Only hes older now, Time and Malons' Baby!, a little bit of a gen 2 au, i guess?, i just love my boy bee, if i werent such a coward i would make kishin first but alas i am a coward, this is sooo self indulgent ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Kishin used to just be a man, one who traded freedom for immortality.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Two Red Arrows, Blue Sword Tip

Kishin used to just be a man. He had been a mortal man, one who foolishly stood before Hylia and demanded her to give him immortality- he will never forget the knowing gleam that shone in her crystalline eyes as she granted his wish with a sweeping motion of her hand.

He lived in bliss for many years, waited on hand and foot by Hylias' loyal servants. Hylia and he had many talks together, many about the land they lived above that she blessed with lush green grass and bountiful harvests and _children_ , children of all races that Kishin always begged to get a closer look at. She would grant him the wish, and he would sit on a mountain and watch with glowing eyes as the children ran and laughed and sang with each other with hardly a care in the world.

"I did it for them," he told her one day, gesturing to a young Hylian girl and a small Rito child who were spinning in a circle while squealing in joy. "All my adventures, I did it for the children."

"I would not expect anything less," Hylia replied. "Children are the reason society can keep moving onwards."

"And they're so fun!"

Hylia quirked an eyebrow, but did not push. She left him to watch with robes sweeping elegantly behind her, and did not say a word when he returned to Heaven, late, and breathless from playing chase with the two he had seen, who had seen _him_ and asked him to play.

\---

Kishin never noticed until it was too late.

He never noticed the cold atmosphere she treated him with, only believing it to be a thing of the goddesses. He never noticed her slightly-upturned lip whenever he would return covered in mud from wrassling with a Hylian child who thought they were _so tough_ and that they could take down an old man like him. 

He never noticed the strange smirks, the odd gleams in her eyes, the curious way she would always grasp his shoulder just a tad _too tight_ when she would speak to him until it was _too late._

He was sitting at a pool when it happened. He was looking down at his reflection, still startled after all these years about the markings that adorned his face once he became a god. There was the two red arrows on either side of his face, a feature he shared with Hylia and her sisters- but where Hylia had a delicate rose in the center of her forehead, he carried a blue sword tip. 

_"For you are a warrior,"_ Hylia had told him, the first time he had seen the new markings and panicked at the sight. _"A brave soldier, who lived and died in service to his country."_

He should have noticed that below the petals of Hylia's rose, she had dangerous thorns.

\---

She came to him, her robes flowing delicately around her form. Kishin stood once he noticed her presence, breaking his gaze with the water below him. 

She held a block of wood in her hands- Kishin looked closer, and noticed with a spark of shock and a touch of fear that the block of wood was a _mask_ , a mask made in his perfect likeness. Disturbed, he looked away-

"Your people have made you a gift," Hylia said, and handed him the mask.

His fingers had barely touched the mask before sudden _pain_ came over him, an empty chasm seemingly opening within his chest. He gasped, lungs tight- with a brush of her slim fingers, Hylia brought him to his knees.

"You _fool_ ," she hissed, her voice like a knife- it stabbed Kishins heart with every word, the pain growing more and more intense with each passing second. "Did you really think a _man_ such as yourself could become a god?"

A measly squeak left Kishin's mouth, and a cruel smirk split Hylia's face in twain.

"I am sorry," She said, her tone mocking. "But your time as a free god has passed."

Using her toe, she nudged the mask closer to his hand, pressing the now-ice cold wood against his hand even more- a final pang of horrible _horrible_ pain, and Kishin's vision went black.

The next he opened them, it was to a man who wanted to use his power.

\---

Kishin was not used to moving in different bodies, each one unique in their own way- but he made do. 

He was not one to let someone who barely knew who he _was_ use his power, but there were times he made do. 

If a man as foolish as he once was put on the mask in order to gain Kishin's power for no reason other than to be _powerful_ , Kishin made do with the body. 

Thousands of years, years of being asleep only to be woken up when a Hylian or another emboldened person would put on his mask- Kishin would then only a few minutes to judge the persons character, to determine if they were truly worthy of the strength of an ashamed god. 

It was a hellish life- no, not life. _Existence._ Kishin was not alive, not truly. _Though_ , he thought, as he cut through hoards of monsters and men alike, screams of the damned ringing in his ears, _did he not deserve this?_

He had stood in front of a goddess and demanded her to grant him her powers, while doing nothing to return the favor. He had taken her kindness for granted, lounging around on his ass and doing nothing but play with the children of the earth. 

He had traded his freedom for immortality, and now he was damned to an existence within the mask.

\---

Kishin was kind to Link, when he was a boy. He remembers the first time the child put on the mask- Kishin was flung from his dormant state to a place flooded with darkness, a vast expanse of _black_ where only he and the child existed. 

Kishin looked down at the child (so small!), taking note of the nearly crazed gleam that shone in the boys eyes as he stood as tall as he could before Kishin, stating his name and his purpose with a voice that more fit a military captain than a small boy. 

_"I am Link of the Kokiri, and I demand you assist me in my battle against Majora!"_

The boy stuck his small hand out- it was only then Kishin could see the minute tremble that plagued them, the sweat that dripped off of them and into the abyss that surrounded them. The crazed sheen in the boys eyes, Kishin then noticed, was paired with something else entirely- _pleading._

The boys voice rang out again, smaller and meeker this time. 

_"Please."_

His voice cracked on the word, and Kishin felt his heart swell. 

He strode forward, noticing with slight humor that the child, like so many before him, just barely reached Kishins knee. Kishin took the childs’ hand, kneeling before him- he bowed his head. 

_"I grant you my power, Link of the Kokiri."_

Kishin closed his eyes, and opened Link's eyes.

\---

Link did not only have need for him once. He had need for Kishin many times, too many times in his young life- Kishin had lost count halfway through the war between eras. 

Link was kind, kinder to him than Kishin could remember anyone else being- the boy never took Kishin's power, always asking beforehand. Not only that, Link was _curious_ about him- there would be times Link put on the mask to just... _talk_ to Kishin, asking him his name past 'Fierce Deity' and questions only a child would think to ask a god, like what his favorite color was and if he ever caught a fish so large it pulled him _into_ the water instead of him pulling the fish _out_.

It was... wonderful. Link was not merely a host for Kishin's power, he was a _friend_. Kishins’ own little one.

Which was why, when Kishin noticed red, viscous liquid dripping from he and Link's shared nose, he felt the same as when Hylia had sucked him into the mask all those eons ago.

Kishin was _foolish_ to believe Link could handle his power for as many times as he had harbored it. The boy was a child- a _baby_! Kishin's power was too much, too much for Link's body to handle; but the boy refused to believe it.

"I'm fine!" He would say, and wipe at his nose until his arms were covered in red, rusty streaks and his nose would just _barely_ stop bleeding. "It's just super dry outside, Lonnie says that makes her nose bleed all the time!"

"Little one..." Kishin would reply, but Link would wave him off with his arms flailing wildly in the air as he would repeat a mantra of 'I'm fine, I'm fine, it's the weather, really Kishin!'

However, he could not make an excuse for when he collapsed while showing Kishin Lon Lon Ranch.

It was then, and _only then_ , was Kishin able to convince his little one to retire his mask to the wall. Link had put the mask on one last time in order to let Kishin choose his spot where he wanted to be put to rest. Kishin chose the upstairs attic, where Link couldn't see him easily- _out of sight, out of mind._

And he was, for a few years. However, in the middle of what he believed to be his final rest, his little one woke him again-

And, by the goddesses, he was _so different._

Gone was the cheerful, energetic little one Kishin once knew. He had been replaced with an angry, scowling man who had just left childhood, his once sparkling blue eyes slate grey and _dead_.

"Help me," Link snapped, his hand extended like so many times before. "I need your power."

"Little one-" Kishin began, dully horrified by the man in front of him. Link scoffed, rolling his eyes before shaking his extended hand impatiently. 

"It's _Link,_ old man." He sneered, taking a step forward. "Now, _help me!_ " 

"You've changed," Kishin replied, anger bubbling deep within his belly. How dare a _mortal_ speak to him in this way? 

"Haven't you?" Link replied.

Memories of killing those who spoke to him in such a tone rose up in Kishins mind, but he tried to shake them out of his head as cold fear gripped him. 

He couldn't. Not to his little one.

He sighed deeply, and granted Link his power.

\---

Something went wrong.

Something went _wrong_.

Kishin didn't know what happened, nor what he could have done to stop it- all he knew was that Link now had half of Kishins' own markings burned cruelly into his face, his vision lost in one eye- only a white sphere resided in that socket now. 

Kishin dreamt of that moment on repeat, the sound of his little one's screams (so much like a child, _too_ much like a child) ringing in his ears and echoing through his head. 

For the first time, Kishin could feel in his sleep- hot, burning tears streaked down his face with no end in sight for years and years.

Then, Kishin was awoken again. 

It wasn't Link.

Kishin awoke to see a boy, about as old as he had last seen his little one- not quite a man, but old enough to be considered one. His eyes were big and as wide as saucers, looking up at Kishin with fear- the boy fell back on his rump, his body trembling. 

"You're-" the boy whispered, his voice about as shaky as his body- he swallowed nervously, never looking away from Kishin. "You're- Kishin?"

"Yes," Kishin replied, and though this boy was as old as his little one the last he saw him, Kishin knew he was nothing like him. "And you?"

"I'm- Bee," the boy- Bee- answered. He shakily stood, his stance wide to keep his balance. "Bee, but... also Link."

_What?!_

"Link?" Kishin asked, his voice quiet- no, this wasn't _Link_ Link. Last Kishin remembered, Link was not a redhead.

But he did know that girl...

"Link," Bee confirmed, nodding his head. "I'm... I'm Link's son."

"Son!" Kishin gasped, his heart jumping- he felt a grin split his face, despite everything. Kishins' little one had a _son!_ A little baby of his own! 

"Uh..." Bee fidgeted with his hands, but Kishin could not focus on those- instead he looked to the boys face, striding forward and making the boy fall backwards once again. If Kishin focused, he could see that the boy had Link's eyes, though his hair was a bright red- Link must have married the Lonnie girl, then. Bee and Link also shared-

"You have his nose!" Kishin said excitedly, leaning closer to Bee. Bee laughed nervously, his eyes flitting around- he crawled backwards, giving ample space between he and Kishin. 

"... thanks," the boy mumbled, then suddenly stood again. "Fierce Deity," he said, his voice still quavering but stronger than it had been. "I need- no, _please_ , I demand your power!" The boy stuck out his hand, the limb shaking like Links' did, all those years ago. "My friends... we need your help, _please_ , I'm scared they might-"

Bee cut himself off before the last word could escape, his bottom lip shaking before he bit it. 

"Please," He murmured, his voice cracking on the last word.

Kishin felt his heart swell. 

Taking the boys clammy hand in his own, he knelt in front of Bee, bowing his head. 

_"Bee, son of my little one, I grant you my power."_

**Author's Note:**

> The FD spirit in (Don't) Take The Blame: scary, doesn't care, laughs when people fall and doesn't help them up  
> The FD Spirit here: just a whole ass grandpa  
> -  
> My version of the FD spirit is based off of the fic "Grandpa Kishin," by spacemalarkey! 
> 
> Listen man Kishin said "babies" and it changed me as a person
> 
> Bee is my own little oc for Time & Malons son! I love him very much... I tried to make it so he was easy to understand to people who weren't already familiar with him, but idk if I succeeded all that well...
> 
> Also I am SO SORRY Time's such a bitch in this one KASHKANJH I really went sicco on that huh
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop a kudos, and maybe even a comment if you're up for it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
